Together
by ClumsyMustache
Summary: She's broken inside. But he can fix her.


**I love Edo Natsu =3= so this is a one-shot a little based on my story 'The Switch' you don't have to read that to read this, don't worry ^^**

_**~I will be all that you want~**_

Small Lucy ran down the street, crashing into an elderly lady.

"Watch where you're going, grandma!" She yelled, glaring at the elder rudely. The old woman wiped her mouth of booze to glare back fiercely at the girl, catching the girl off guard.

"Why don't you brat?" The lady sneered, ready to beat the girl over the head. Lucy Ashley, put her hands on her hips and glared harder, but alas, she couldn't faze the older woman.

"Why don't you make me?" Lucy crossed her arms smugly, waiting for the lady to do something. Surprisingly, the lady chuckled at the young girl.

"You think you're all that don't you? You think you're such a badass, oh just you wait. You'll get _nowhere _in life. You'll end up with no one left to care about you, you little brat."

"Uhuh? And where's the proof?" Lucy growled back.

"_I am._" The lady said seriously before walking away, throwing the empty beer bottle to the ground and letting it break into a million pieces as she staggered away. Lucy stared after the woman, standing straight up and walking away with her nose stuck in the air as if unimpressed.

But right when eight year old Lucy Ashley was in the confines of her own privacy, she dropped to her knees in front of a tall tree, biting her lip hard.

_Don't cry...d-don't c-c-c-r.. _

Was all she could think before she burst out into tears, a sniffling mess.

"_No one likes you."_

"_Don't get attached to people." _

"_They'll always disappoint you in the end."_

"_Just get out!"_

Memories played through Lucy's mind, mocking her. The old lady was right, of course. She knew it the day she was born that she'd always be alone. Always be miserable.

She had accepted it full heartedly in fact, why rebel against something that is inevitable? So she acted out, rude and not giving a crap to anyone or anything. They left her alone, she left them alone. Plain and simple.

But she couldn't help but feel a spark of envy when she noticed couples walking down the streets, holding hands and knowing they had someone to love. All the kids in the Guild that played together but when she came around dispersed. She sometimes found herself crying herself to sleep when she saw families holding hands and skipping through the park, talking of how much they loved their children or mother and fathers.

"Lucy-san, what are you doing?" A voice pulled Lucy from her thoughts, making her jump when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

"N-nothing. Leave me alone." She winced when she heard the stutter in her voice, wiping viciously at her tear stained eyes. Something turned her around and she suddenly found herself buried into a pink head's neck, his arms wrapped tightly around her.

And for some weird reason, she felt this feeling stir in her that she had never felt before. Was that..._felicity_? Why did she suddenly feel so safe in these scrawny arms?

"I'll always be here for you." He whispered softly into her ear, his voice rang through her head, bouncing around her brain.

_Here _for me. He said _here, _not _there. _Was all she could think about, her eyes stinging until finally her reservoir of tears trailed down her cheeks, a pathetic whimpering and sniffling coming from her as she clutched onto his arms, crying into his shoulder.

Once she finished she pulled away from him, wiping her nose and pouting with embarrassment. The boy smiled softly at the girl in front of him.

"Lucy-san, you are very important to me...to us." Natsu added the end, blushing red. Lucy felt her heart swell but didn't respond.

"So stay by my side." He said with such a strong voice Lucy's eyes widened slightly as her cheeks filled with red. Natsu Dragion held his hand out to her, hoping she'd hurry before his nerve ran out.

Lucy hesitantly stretched her hand out until it was in his. _So warm.. _Lucy thought in childish awe. Natsu pulled her away, grinning as he ran to the Guild with Lucy on his heels.

"_We'll always be together, ne, Lucy-san?"_

_**Please Review.**_


End file.
